The purpose of this protocol is to develop novel methods of performing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) evaluations so that these methods can be transferred to the clinical environment. Normal volunteers are recruited to optimize imaging techniques, and the protocol has been successful in recruiting normal volunteers. Accomplishments of this protocol over the past year include optimizing contrast administration rates during magnetic resonance angiograms (MRAs), automatic table motion techniques for peripheral run-off MRAs, phase contrast angiography, motion tracking for knee and patella movement, functional MRI of the brain, and stroke protocols. We have made substantial gains in technical development in all of these areas, and there have been no complications. Abstracts and publications have been presented or are in the process of peer review. We plan to develop protocols to be used in conjunction with Suburban Hospital in MRA, stroke, and cardiac imaging over the next year and will continue this study.